The present invention relates to a battery cooling structure for cooling a battery.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-34775) recites a known battery cooling structure. The “Solution” in “Abstract” of this literature recites as follows (hereinafter, the reference numerals described in Patent Literature 1 will be put in parentheses). “A bottom surface supporter (35) for supporting the bottom surface of a square battery (10) is provided, . . . a notch (36) is formed in the bottom surface supporter (35) on the cooling surface (41) side so that the surface of the square battery (10) which surface is on the cooling surface (41) side is exposed, a heat conduction sheet is arranged to contact with the cooling surface (41) of the battery pack (11) through the notch (36), and a cooling plate is arranged to contact with the heat conduction sheet”. With this arrangement, the literature aims at achieving “efficiency cooling of the battery pack using the cooling plate” (see “Problem” in “Abstract” of the literature).